Dark Brotherhood
The Dark Brotherhood was an organization of professional assassins on Tamriel. Their history dated all the way back to the Second Era, when the Night Mother was wed to Sithis, and founded the Dark Brotherhood. The first Listener came to be around 2E 354.Brothers of DarknessThe Night Mother's Truth History The Dark Brotherhood was a renowned and infamous faction that was spread across all of Tamriel. The Brotherhood is both a business and a cult, and even though they were feared by the rich and poor alike, they were tolerated by most, and those that didn't have a toleration soon learned why most do. First Listener Some time after 2E 324,The Night Mother's Truth the last living Night Mother lived in Bravil. Sithis "begat" her five children, which she then killed, so their souls could go to the Dread Father. The act was considered too cruel and she was killed and her house burned. Thirty years later, an unnamed man heard voices in his head, not from Sithis, but the Night Mother herself. He became the first of many listeners to come. Second Era The Dark Brotherhood was formed as the result of a split of the Morag Tong, a religious order that deals in some of the customs that the Brotherhood is infamous for, in an unknown year of the Second Era. The Morag Tong are worshippers of Daedra, specifically Mephala. In the early years of the Morag Tong, the faction was disorganized, and thus, never committed murders or assassinations of high-value targets or people of importance. Their ways of spreading influence changed though, with the rise of the Night Mother. The Night Mother was the supposed lover and partner of Sithis. It is widely believed that the Night Mother is the source for the doctrine of how the Morag Tong, and eventually, the way the Dark Brotherhood work as a group. Murders would be done within the group because it was believed that with every murder, Mephala would become stronger. The murders of important people and powerful men were seen as what strengthens Mephala the most. This belief is said to have originated in 2E 324. In this year, the Potentate Versidue Shaie was murdered in his palace, which is in the present-day kingdom of Senchal in Elsweyr. The Night Mother wrote the words on the wall 'MORAG TONG', with the victim's blood. Unlike the Morag Tong, which are a religious cult, the Brotherhood serve as both a cult and a business. Thus, also having another difference with the Morag Tong. The Dark Brotherhood will appear as a playable faction in .March 28, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Support: Is the Thieves Guild in the game? Third Era During the Oblivion Crisis, the Dark Brotherhood was infamous and very well-known throughout Cyrodiil, and the rest of Tamriel. Within Cyrodiil, the Brotherhood was situated in Cheydinhal, and the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, respectively.Events of During this time, the Listener, the highest-ranking member of the Dark Brotherhood aside from the Night Mother herself, was Ungolim, a wood elf who lived in the town of Bravil. The Listener hears the words of the Night Mother and from her lips the prayers of employers are heard and contracts found and fulfilled. Each night he would visit the statue of the Lucky Lady. Unknown to all but the Listener and select members of the Black Hand, the statue of the Lucky Lady was actually the entrance to the Night Mother's Crypt.Dialogue with Lucien LachanceEvents of Honor Thy Mother The Hero of Kvatch officially entered the Brotherhood after killing Rufio,Events of A Knife in the Dark who Claudius Arcadia had targeted in the Black Sacrament, likely as revenge for killing an unnamed woman.Dialogue with RufioDialogue with Claudius Arcadia Fourth Era Recession ]] Ever since the Oblivion Crisis, the Brotherhood has been fighting for survival. They have lost virtually all influence within Tamriel and have resorted to doing petty murders within Skyrim.Events of the Dark Brotherhood questline in The leader of the Brotherhood is Astrid. Under her new command, the Brotherhood has stopped following the Five Tenets, and thus, they no longer conduct the cult and business as was previously done for two eras. The Brotherhood is situated in an isolated sanctuary just outside Falkreath. Delayed Burial |100px|left]] 's Crypt|100px]] An eccentric jester, by the name of Cicero, was traveling through the roads of Skyrim. He was bringing the Night Mother's coffin from the city of Bravil in Cyrodiil, to the sanctuary near Falkreath.Dialogue with Cicero The Night Mother's coffin was recently held under the statue of the Lucky Lady in Bravil, within the Night Mother's crypt. The wagon Cicero was using to transport the coffin broke down near Loreius Farm.Events of Delayed Burial Cicero met with the Dragonborn and had them fix the wagon. Thus, the Dragonborn had secretly become known to the Brotherhood.Mysterious Note Innocence Lost Rumors of a child who ran away from Honorhall Orphanage were quickly spread throughout Skyrim. The child was rumored to be Aventus Aretino. Events of Innocence Lost Curious of the rumors, the Dragonborn traveled to the Aretino Residence in Windhelm and found Aventus performing the Black Sacrament. Thus, a contract was now made to kill Grelod the Kind, the hated owner of Honorhall Orphanage. Dialogue with Aventus Aretino The Dragonborn traveled to Riften and entered the orphanage, killing Grelod, to which the orphans cheered. Aventus rewarded the Dragonborn with the Aretino Family Heirloom. Purpose The Dark Brotherhood has always been an organization with the purpose of assassination and professional killing. They were the harbingers of death and executors of silent, covert assassinations. Besides working in the field of covert assassinations, the organization itself was a clandestine, covert operations group. Dialogue with Ravyn Imyan During some assassinations, the Order's leaders and assassins took several concise, lengthy steps to complete an assassination attempt. For example, during the Fourth Era, when the Dark Brotherhood attempted the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II, they went through many phases in order to complete the assignment, which included the assassination of Vittoria Vici,Events of Bound Until Death Gaius Maro,Events of Breaching Security and even the Emperor's personal chef, the Gourmet.Events of Recipe for Disaster Religion The religion of the Dark Brotherhood focused on the worship of Sithis. Sithis, the Dread Lord, the Dread Father, was the representation of the Void. Dialogue with Cicero during the events of Sanctuary (Quest) Five Tenets The Five Tenets are the rules and morals the Brotherhood strictly followed up to and during the Oblivion Crisis. If a member was to break or not follow one of the Tenets, they were threatened with expulsion from the Brotherhood or worse.The Five Tenets The Tenets were later abandoned during the Fourth Era.Events of Dialogue with Astrid There are five tenets in all, and they are as follows: *Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. *Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. Organization The Dark Brotherhood was an organized guild of assassins; they were composed of a governing body, along with several smaller sections and groups. The Black Hand The governing body of the Dark Brotherhood was called the Black Hand; it was composed of five members: four Speakers (Index, middle, ring and little fingers) and a Listener (thumb). The Listener telephathically listens and receives the commands from the Night Mother, and then the Listener will relay the commands to the four Speakers. The Speakers will then issue the commands and initiate the contracts to be completed by the Brotherhoods' assassins. Each Speaker also had their own personal assistants called Silencers. Silencers can be deployed to complete contracts and eliminate any target(s) that they saw fit. The Silencers qualified as members of the Black Hand, but their existence was unbeknowest to the rest of the Dark Brotherhood.Dialogue with Lucien Lachance Observations of the Dark Brotherhoods organizational structure The Shadowscales In Black Marsh, the homeland of the Argonian race, exists a group called the Shadowscales. Ranks Ranks within the Dark Brotherhood have changed with each entry in the series. #Apprentice #Journeyman #Operator #Slayer #Executioner #Punisher #Terminator #Assassin #Dark Brother #Master Assassin Events of #Apprentice #Journeyman #Operator #Wetboy #Executioner #Punisher #Terminator #Assassin #Dark Brother #Master Assassin #Murderer #Slayer #Eliminator #Assassin #Executioner #Silencer #Speaker #Listener Recruiting As the Dark Brotherhood was a shadowy, mysterious organization of assassins with most of Tamriel and its people generally unbeknownst of the organization as a whole, the Brotherhoods' methods of recruiting were shadowy in nature and clouded in mystery. However, it was known that the Brotherhood does not just blindly accept new recruits and members; a person who wishes to join the Dark Brotherhood must display his or her skills in sneaking and assassination and must be noticed first. Loading Screens (Skyrim) When a person commits murder in cold/warm blood, a Speaker would approach the killer and ask them to join the Dark Brotherhood, and, if the offer is accepted, the killer will then be given a formal, organized contract with a specific target to kill.Observations of Dark Brotherhood recruitment in For members of the Shadowscales, Argonians who were specifically selected if they were born under the sign of the Shadow, the training they underwent was mostly in part and in prerequisite for their transfer to the Dark Brotherhood. The Dark Brotherhood has also been known to recruit through proxy. When a continuous string of murders is committed in cold blood and with no arrest, the Brotherhood initiates an investigation to discover what happened, find the killer and potentially recruit him or her. Contacting To contact the Dark Brotherhood as a means of having someone murder for themselves, one must perform the Black Sacrament. This ritual includes, creating an effigy of the intended victim assembled of actual human body parts and then continuously stabbing with a dagger rubbed with the petals of the Nightshade flower. A Kiss, Sweet Mother The following plea must be whispered while stabbing the effigy: "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." Once done, the one who performed the ritual will be met by a Brotherhood representative. Notable Sanctuaries Cyrodiil Cheydinhal The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Cheydinhal is the primary headquarters of the Dark Brotherhood in Cyrodiil. Situated in the basement of an abandoned house beneath the surface in eastern Cheydinhal, the Sanctuary in Cheydinhal can also be accessed through a trap door in the well behind the house. Within the Sanctuary itself, it contains five rooms: the main hall, the living quarters, the training room, Ocheeva's Room and Vicente's Room. Bruma The Dark Brotherhood had a sanctuary in Bruma. It was destroyed sometime before 4E 186, with everyone within the sanctuary being killed, with the exception of Cicero, who escaped and relocated to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Cicero's Journal, Volume I High Rock The Brotherhood held one sanctuary in the province of High Rock, which was in Wayrest. Wayrest The Dark Brotherhood had a sanctuary in Wayrest, in High Rock. On the 27th of Sun's Height in 4E 188, Wayrest was under siege by [[Corsair|corsairs, and eventually, the city was lost. On the 5th of Last Seed in 4E 188, the news that the Sanctuary in Wayrest was destroyed by the corsairs. Cicero's Journal, Volume II Elsweyr The Dark Brotherhood's sanctuary in Elsweyr was in the city of Corinth. Corinth On the 5th of Last Seed in 4E 188, as the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries across Tamriel were being destroyed and/or abandoned, as the Dark Brotherhood was collapsing and their entire world was crumbling all around them, the Black Hand ordered the closing of the Corinth Sanctuary. Skyrim Falkreath The Falkreath Sanctuary was the Brotherhood's Skyrim headquarters for the beginning of the Fourth Era.It was also the location of the Night Mother's Crypt for the earlier part of the Fourth Era. Dawnstar The Dawnstar Sanctuary is one of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuaries in Skyrim; it is said to be one of the oldest of the Brotherhood's sanctuaries in Skyrim, By the Fourth Era, the sanctuary has been abandoned and has not been occupied for over a century. After the destruction of the Falkreath Sanctuary, the Dawnstar sanctuary becomes the headquarters for the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim.Events of Death Incarnate The sanctuary was then renovated and once again put to use. Delvin Mallory of the Thieves Guild helped in the restoration process. A torture chamber was added to the sanctuary, as was the Night Mother's Crypt. Notable Members *Night Mother (Head of the entire Dark Brotherhood) Events of (Morrowind) *Dandras Vules *Carecalmo *Durus Marius *Severa Magia - Night Mother *Tsrazami *Miun-Gei *Hrordis *Sovisa Adas *Movis Darys *Relas Arothan *Gulvilie Arinith (Cyrodiil) *Alval Uvani *Antoinetta Marie *Arquen *Banus Alor *Belisarius Arius *Fafnir *Gogron gro-Bolmog *Havilstein Hoar-Blood *J'Ghasta *Lucien Lachance *M'raaj-Dar *Mathieu Bellamont *Ocheeva *Shaleez *Teinaava *Telaendril *Ungolim *Vicente Valtieri *Hero of Kvatch (Skyrim) *Astrid *Nazir *Cicero *Babette *Gabriella *Festus Krex *Arnbjorn *Veezara *Dragonborn Relationship to the Thieves Guild The Dark Brotherhood had a strong connection with the Thieves Guild, and despite their differences in purpose, ethics and ideas and policies, the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild have always had a good connection between each other. Events of The Silence Has Been Broken Events of Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head This is especially true with the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild in Skyrim. Delvin Mallory of the Thieves Guild and Astrid of the Dark Brotherhood in Skyrim have had a good relationship with each other in friendship and in business. Dialogue with Delvin Mallory Letter of Credit Sources Scholarly works *''Brothers of Darkness'' *''Fire and Darkness'' *''Sacred Witness'' *''The Night Mother's Truth'' *''Sithis'' *''The Five Tenets'' Newspapers *''Night Mother Rituals!'' Journals *''A Kiss, Sweet Mother'' *''Cicero's Journal'' *''Greywyn's Journal'' *''Journal of Claudius Arcadia'' *''Traitor's Diary'' Trivia *Due to their scandalous yet unique type of work and purpose, the Dark Brotherhood was not included in and did not participate in the passing of the Guilds Act in 2E 321. *In the most of The Elder Scrolls series of games, ranks within the Dark Brotherhood have changed with each entry in the series. However, to note, each game has taken place in a different nation on Tamriel, so the Dark Brotherhood may have had a different organization depending on their main location. Appearances * * * * * References Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Lore: Factions